Usually, an electronic device includes a prompt light to produce light prompting signal when a preset event is occurring on the electronic device, such as an event of receiving a short message. Commonly, in order to protect an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer from damage, a protective case is used cover the electronic device. However, the protective case reduces the effect of the light prompting signal.